Insomnio - SasuHina
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Él no puede dormir, solo piensa en su hermosa novia. Canción: Daya - Insomnia


Sasuke Uchiha observaba la ciudad por la ventana de su departamento, del piso 40 en el que se encontraba, la mayor parte de la gente ya debía de estar dormida, solo algunos vagabundos y gente de mal vivir estaban paseando por las calles.

Cerró sus ojos y miró hacia la cama... Llevaba tres noches sin dormir. Había probado usando fármacos pero no lo logró. Extrañaba demasiado a su prometida la cual había viajado a Europa para dar una conferencia. Hinata Hyuga era la médico más reconocida por haber logrado un tratamiento más certero para el cáncer, a tal punto que podía extender la vida de estos pacientes.

Y él era un simple psiquiatra que aunque se recetase a si mismo pastillas para dormir, no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

— Lo acepto — habló en voz alta — Te extraño Hinata... Quiero abrazarte y dormir a tu lado.

Pero aún así, el siquiera soñar con su novia no era consuelo, no, no quería hacer... Quería verla...

Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y pensó en el día que la conoció. Ambos eran estudiantes de medicina general. En su primera clase el médico encargado llevó a sus estudiantes a la morgue.

Un cuerpo reposaba sobre la mesa, tan pálido y frío, parecía haber sido violentado antes de fallecer por los moretones casi azules que había sobre la piel. Entonces Sasuke alzó la mirada había una joven hermosa junto al doctor.

Lo supo, esa joven era de la otra clase, los niños ricos que podían costearse la carrera sin recurrir a la beca como él.

Claro que la clase fue interesante, el médico abrió el cuerpo y fue pasando a cada estudiante los órganos. Varios se desmayaron o salieron a vomitar.

Mientras él y Hinata veían con interés todo lo que se les mostraba, eran insensibles ante tal situación como requería su profesión.

— Ustedes son los únicos que han reaccionado bien — el Médico Orochimaru les dijo. — serán equipo en mi clase de ahora en adelante.

— Sí señor — dijeron a la vez.

— Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga — Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia en cuanto salieron de la clase.— De la clase A.

— Sasuke Uchiha, Clase C. — él se presentó y ella le sonrió.

— Bien Sasuke, el profesor ha dejado tarea te espero en mi casa. — ella le entregó una tarjeta.

— Me trataste como si fuéramos de la misma clase — él le habló a la almohada imaginando a su novia. — Fuimos amigos durante toda la universidad.

Nunca habían sentido ningún tipo de atracción hasta que hicieron su especialización, él se dedicó a la psiquiatría y ella la oncología. Se volvieron a ver hace unos meses cuando ella lo buscó.

Un paciente con Esquizofrenia padecía el cáncer de páncreas. Su locura lo hacía creer que arrancandose sus intestinos lograría vivir, la familia preocupada por el paciente de nombre Hidan decidieron acudir al mejor psiquiatra de Japón.

Él recetó una dosis fuerte de antipsicóticos que lo mantendrían lúcido, además de una terapia psicológica con Karin.

— Gran trabajo — Hinata le agradeció — deberíamos ir un día de estos a pasear.

— Me gustaría pero además de psiquiatra soy neurocirujano... Tengo varias cosas que hacer. — Sasuke desde luego que la rechazó.

Ironía de la vida, ella lo persiguió hasta que el por fin estuviera libre y la primera cita bastó para que se hiciera adicto a ella, a su dulzura, a su cuerpo y su inteligencia. Era un sentimiento que había ocultado durante años, que estuvo disfrazado tras el afecto.

— Y ahora sin ti no duermo, Hinata eres más adictiva que los fármacos. — Cerró los ojos tras girar varias veces la almohada. — Porque me siento así... Te extraño, te necesito...

— Susuke...

— Incluso creo que escucho tu voz... Oh Dioses, necesito poder abrazarte así voy a curar mi insomnio... — abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la perilla de su habitación. — Hinata.

— mi participación en el congreso acabó así que tomé el primer avión y regresé, quería darte una sorpresa— ella arrastró la maleta hasta un rincón de la habitación. Cerró las persianas. La pálida luz de ciudad iluminaba el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella buscó una cómoda camisola sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se quitó el maquillaje de su rostro.

— Cariño, no he conseguido dormir en tres noches. — Confesó Sasuke.

— ¿Probaste con Tylenol PM? — Hinata se recostó junto a su novio.

— No funciona. — respondió Sasuke, sus profundas ojeras demostraban que no había conseguido descansar adecuadamente. — hice de todo pero no hay manera.

— entonces abrázame y ya veremos como solucionamos esto.

Díez minutos después él dormía. Ella le acariciaba el cabello como a un niño pequeño, sí, tampoco había logrado descansar en Europa, el sueño había desaparecido, ahora el insomnio la había abandonado y se rindió. Amaba a su novio, se preguntaba como reaccionaria al saber que estaba gestando a su hijo. Pero eso ya se lo diría en cuanto lograse descansar adecuadamente.


End file.
